A project to far
by Fluffypigs2
Summary: Helen is sick of Nicks 'workaholic' attitude and how he pays no attention to her and their daughter. She becomes irritated when he tells her that her project will not be successful and so she sets off to prove him wrong... Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval. I do own Indie.


_This is set a day before the Gorgonopsid attacked so before the entire series. It also contains my OC in her younger years. Only a one shot._

* * *

Everything was going so well. They had everything going for them, two well paid and interesting jobs, a decent home, a healthy relationship and a small child. They weren't expecting to have a child at such young ages but a few years down the line and they'd made up for it. Their lives looked to be planned out and their relationship looked as if it would never end.

* * *

A few years down the line...

Helen sighed as she closed the front door behind her and her 9 year old daughter.

' Indie sweet, could you turn the kettle on please.' She asked as she headed upstairs to change out of her work wear into something more comfortable.

'Okay Mummy.' Indie replied sweetly as she put her school bag underneath the stair case.

Helen sank into the bed. Sometimes she felt as if she was a single parent. Nick just wasn't around much anymore. He was so engrossed in his work, it was like he had forgotten that he had a family.

Helen changed into a pair of jogging bottoms and moderately thick jumper. The stress of life had caught up with her recently and she'd made a few mistakes over the previous few weeks... or were they mistakes? Maybe it these 'mistakes' were meant to happen? Maybe they were telling her something.

* * *

It was about eight o'clock, Helen had just got Indie to settle down and go to bed. The front door slammed shut. Helen wandered over to the top of the stairs.

' You decided to come home then?' She asked unamused.

Nick removed his jacket and hung it up before making eye contact with his wife.

' Work. Helen, you know what it's like.' He replied bluntly.

' Yes, but there's limits. You have no time for Indie nor me.' Helen snapped as she made her way down the stairs.

' It's a project and I'm midway through it, it needs finishing.'

' I also have a project, Nick. I take breaks!' She said sternly.

' This is different to yours. This has evidence and is believable, your project has no hard evidence and you need some sort funding for you to carry on with it, which you have not been given! ' Nick snapped back.

Helen shook her head.

' Your food is in the oven.' She quietly said as she wandered back up the stairs.

At the university

Helen sat at her mahogany desk. Filling out paper work. She looked up and sighed, then she noticed the front page of the news paper that laid behind the piles of paper. She grabbed the paper and she read it out to herself ' Mystery creature in forest of Dean?' .

_If only I could go down there and check. If this creature is down there, all I need is a couple of photo's to act as evidence and then I can find funding for my project. _She thought to herself.

She plucked the front page from the newspaper and stuffed it into her back pocket before resuming with her paper work.

* * *

Later that evening.

Once again Helen was left to put Indie to bed. She tucked her in and stroked her long mousey brown hair.

'Mummy might to be here tomorrow morning when you wake up, don't be scared though. Just tell Daddy that I've gone on a little adventure and I'll be back soon.' Helen whispered to her .

Indies eyes widened.

'An adventure! Can I come?' Indie gasped.

'I think it'll be better if you stay here and tell Daddy what's going on.'

'Oh please?' Indie begged

Helen paused and thought for a bit. _Would it really hurt to take her? It would be a useful experience for her to have whilst growing up if we did happen to see anything._

' Shhh. Alright. You go to sleep now and I'll wake you up later on.' She hushed as she kissed Indies forehead and left the room.

Indie grinned and then went straight down to sleep.

* * *

At about 11 pm.

Helen looked beside her to make sure Nick was asleep. He was. She quietly removed the covers from her body and left the bedroom. She entered Indies room. She gently tapped the small person on her shoulder stirring her from her sleep. Helen signaled for her to 'hush'. Indie smiled and looked more awake than ever. The two of them tip-toed down the stairs and left the house. Helen took out the news paper article and smiled. Their adventure had begun.

That was the last time Nick would see and have contact with his family, as they never did return home.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the read! It was just a little idea that popped into my mind. I am currently writing a fic of Indie's life eight years down the line, if you are interested. It sort of carries on from this._


End file.
